jermadiscordfandomcom-20200214-history
JooooooeForLong
JooooooeForLong '(born July, 25, 1997) is an American Discord user, Todd Howard enthusiast, and a Gamer. He is one of the approximately 20 regular chatters on the Jerma Discord server. ''Joe finish your fucking intro section sometime __TOC__ Early Discord Days JooooooeForLong (hereby referred to as Joe") joined the Jerma Discord on December 19th, 2016 under his current alias of '''Captain Narwhal. His first message merely stated "WOAH." He had just moved over from the unofficial Jerma Discord once he found out that it had been abandonded for an official one. Shortly after joining (and spamming a fair amount of memes back when embedded images were allowed in the general chat), Joe had became a regular in the server. Creation of "JooooooeForLong" Back in 2010, young Joe was looking for a standard username to use for his steam profile. Other attempts at a username were "Killer Bandaid" and "Electric Panda" with the latter being the steam username he has to use to log in. However, with a stroke of genius, Joe put together the two words "Captain Narwhal" and the name stuck. For seven long years, Joe was known as Captain Narwhal on the two TF2 servers he regulared, one of which being a custom CP_Orange map server and the other being a 24/7 32 player KOTH_Harvest server (with mini-sentries disabled). Captain Narwhal had became the username for every account he had, such as Youtube, Reddit, and many others. However, in the summer of 2017, the name "Captain Narwhal" would cease to exist furthermore. Joe had decided that the username he had chosen when he was 13 would no longer suffice seven years later. He would self-cringe when streamers would say his name after he subs and decided that it was time to change it up. Joe wanted a username that incorporated his real life name in it, as his friends in other discord servers had already called him by Joe. While trying to decide, Joe was considering names such as "Joe Average Gamer" (as a play on the phrase "Your Average Gamer"). However, once he remembered that Joe was short for Joseph, it lead to Joe For Short (a subname he uses from time to time). This then became the famous "JooooooeForLong." Gamer Reputation Joe is a self-proclaimed Gamer, playing numerous games of varying genres. 'Team Fortress 2' : Team Fortress 2 is one of Joe's most played games. It was first introduced to him by a childhood friend back in 2010. For his 13th birthday, his older sister bought him a physical copy of the game. To this date, Joe has put in over 3,000 hours into Team Fortress 2. Joe had two mains in Team Fortress 2. Originally he was a Demoman main and later transitioned into a Heavy main. He also dabbles in playing the Engineer from time to time. : Joe had an extremely short competitive career in Team Fortress 2. For a period of time, Joe had became a regular on a 24/7 Jailbreak server. With several of the people he had met on the server, they created a Highlander team named "Jailbait Highlander," referring back to the team's Jailbreak roots. Joe was the starting Demoman, despite never playing competitve Team Fortress 2 in his life. On this team, he met a lifelong internet friend and pocket medic, Delta Forest. Sadly, after a couple scrims against other teams, Jailbait Highlander disbanded for reasons forgotten. : Despite this, Joe does not play much Team Fortress 2 nowadays. 'League of Legends' : Another of Joe's most played games is League of Legends. As with TF2, League of Legends was introduced by the same childhood friend back in League's first season. Despite him being very bad at the game back then, he had a lot of fun. However, this love fell short for a couple reasons. The first was constant interruptions during games as parents would ask of him to do chores. The other issue was the lack of an ethernet cable hooked up to his then computer, and would cause disconnections during games. For these reasons, Joe had put down the game for a couple years. Later, towards the middle of League's fourth season, a high school friend had re-introduced Joe to League in which he continued to play to this date (bar a break in season five and other short hiatuses). : Since his reintroduction, Joe has mained the support role, specifically maining Nami. For the first two seasons after he was brought back into the game, Joe remained high bronze. In later seasons, Joe slowly climbed up to silver and eventually peaked at Gold 2 in Season 7. At the time of writing, Joe has made Gold 5 in this current season however the meta is shit and he does not play as much. 'Elder Scrolls Series' : As it seems to be a running theme, the Elder Scrolls series, specifically Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, was introduced by the same childhood friend. At the time, Joe hadn't thought much of the game. It was not until many years after Skyrim's release in which he would play his first Elder Scrolls game extensively. A Steam sale had brought Skyrim to Joe. : The main feature in Skyrim that kept Joe playing was an unarmed playthrough. Seeing the wrestling finishing moves was fasnicating and fun. During this playthrough, the Special Edition of Skyrim was released, which introduced Joe to the wonderful world of Skyrim mods. While the first playthrough went unmodded, the next was enhanced through these modifications. : The first modded playthrough started as a Conjuration mage, however it slowly turned into a Stealth Archer build as the mod allowed for a much better Conjured Bow. Joe's favorite bit about the Conjured Bow was that he did not need to care about having arrows for he, at the time, hated the concept of ammo management. : For Christmas 2017, Joe's mother had bought him Skyrim for the Nintendo Switch because she remembered him talking about it way back when he had originally asked for it near it's initial release. Regardless, Joe played Skyrim as a One-handed Restoration mage. He mostly took this secondary unmodded run as a way to try to do new things he hadn't done previously. 'Fallout Series' : Unlike the other games listed, Joe was introduced to the Fallout series by a good highschool friend. Said friend has 100% Fallout 3, New Vegas, and 4 because he's an achievement whore. Joe's first game was New Vegas, which he played for a decent amount and then got bored of the game. It was not until yet another Steam sale in which Joe would play his favorite Fallout game, Fallout 4. : As with Skyrim, Joe's first playthrough in Fallout 4 was both unmodded and with an Unarmed build. Continuing the similarities with his Skyrim playthrough, the next playthrough was heavily modded and also a stealth sniper build (though not intentionally, it's the only way to play a Survival playthrough tbh). : After extensive play with Fallout 4, Joe finally decided to go back to the previous 3D Fallout games. He completed the main storyline for Fallout 3 with a Melee playthrough. He has not finished any of the Fallout 3 DLC (besides Operation Anchorage) because the swamp one was too hard and so he quit. He tried another run using pistols only because he cheated a few times too many and the game become unfun. : Joe went back to New Vegas with another Pistol build. With this run, he had completed all of the DLC and even finished the main story line for Caesar's Legion. : Joe installed the Tale of Two Wastelands mod for Fallout 3 and New Vegas but unfortunately cannot get back into the game for reasons of getting burnt out on Fallout. Trivia *The amount of O's in JooooooeForLong decreased shortly after the initial name change. Originally the name had 14 O's (JooooooooooooooeForLong) which would leave the "Joe" portion to be 16 characters long, long enough for his League of Legends account name to become. **Three factors lead to the decrease of O's in his username. The first was that the name "Jooooooooooooooe" on league of Legends was already taken by another user. The second was discovered in Trihex's twitch chat in which his long name would ruin the effect of emote combinations as they would be moved to a second line instead of having it all on a single line. The third reason was that 14 O's was just way too long to type out. **The current variation of JooooooeForLong contains 6 O's in the "Joe" portion for a grand total of a15 character long name, which he later changed his League of Legends username to. *His favorite game of the Fallout series is Fallout 4 and he thinks Fallout: New Vegas is one of the most overrated games of all time. *Even though Joe mains Nami in League of Legends, his favorite champions are Pyke and Kayle. *Joe actually did play Oblivion before Skyrim. However, he could not get into the game at the time. Even now, he still cannot get into the game and thinks Skyrim is better. *Joe is known in the Jerma Discord for starting Fallout discussions, which have become a meta meme within the discord. As such, he created an image right referencing the sheer amount of times the server talks about the Fallout series. **Joe has a slight distrust towards Holy Mackerel the Third as he had taken this image, edited it slightly by changing "Fallout" to "Furry," and reposted it into the discord along with pinning it using his moderator skills. *Joe's Skyrim character on his Switch is named "Sexbutt" because he couldn't think of a better name. *Joe tried to play the original Fallout but gave up because it was too hard. His friend OGRed told him that Fallout 2 was even harder so he didn't play that one. *Joe's favorite New Vegas DLC was Lonesome Road. He hated the stupid robot scorpions in Old World Blues and Dead Money was just annoying to him. Category:Users